Doctor, doctor
by darkinmyimagination
Summary: While fighting Mumbo Beast boy gets hit by a dart that makes him sick. With his condition getting worse by the hour, can the titans keep both their friend and Jump city together in one piece? I rated this M for... uh..? Well, it might get brutal in later chapters... better safe than sorry, you know... P
1. Injection

Chapter 1: Injection

The Titans found themselves in a rather sticky situation, the black substance underneath their feet kept them in place as the villain before them laughed a high pitched laugh.

They had just finished breakfast when the alarm sounded. Mumbo was robbing a bank again. "Titans go!" Robin said, and they all took off. Raven and Starfire flew in the direction of the bank, Beast boy changed in to a hawk and quickly followed them, Robin got on his R-cycle, Cyborg got in his T-car and they drove towards the scene. They arrived at the bank and got ready to fight Mumbo, who always wasn't much of a fight. Not that it was easy defeating him, quite the opposite, but he always seemed to resort to playing with them rather than actually fighting them. And this time was no different.

"Drop the money Mumbo!" Robin yelled at the villain who was just coming out of the bank with two bags filled with money.

"Certainly." Mumbo said as he took both bags in one hand. He removed the hat from his head with his free hand and stuffed the bags inside it. Then he put the hat back on his head.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled, and the fight was on.

The Titans were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice the shadow watching them from afar. "The Teen Titans, huh?"

Starfire began shooting her bright green bolts at Mumbo. He however swiftly avoided them as he waved with his wand.

"Mumbo jumbo!" He said and pointed his wand at Sarfire. In that moment Starfires bolts of energy turned into bolts of cabbage. She stared at her hands in question for a moment, but quickly directed her eyes back at Mumbo. Her eyes started to glow and she shot a beam towards him. He quickly held up a mirror, deflecting her attack and sending it back to herself. Starfire yelped and tried to cancel out the beam with her bolts, only they were no longer bolts, they were cabbage. She was blown out of the air and landed on the ground along with a mountain of cabbage.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. He ran up to Mumbo and threw a few punches at him before getting in a kick which sent Mumbo flying. Mumbo landed in the pile of cabbage next to Starfire who now stood over him, her eyes glowing.

"I do not like the bolts of cabbage!" She said as she leaned down to meet his eyes. Mumbo quickly pulled out some flowers and held them up to Starfire who was taken aback in surprise by his move. The flowers suddenly spat out a sticky substance over her eyes. "Eeeeeep" She yelped as she tried to pull the substance off, but it was too sticky. Mumbo laughed at her misery when he suddenly heard a loud roar. He turned around and saw a green lion charging at him. He pulled out a whip from his hat and whipped at the lion as he gave it commands.

"Back!" Beast Boy backed up.

"Sit!" Beast boy sat.

"Roll over!" Beast boy Rolled over.

"And now, for the great finale, I shall put my head in this mighty beast mouth!" He yelled out to a screaming crowd which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He opened Beast Boys mouth and put his head inside. "Mumbo jum-" He started, but was cut off when Beast Boy bit down on his head. The crowd gasped at what had just happened. Mumbos body was walking around without its head. Beast boy turned back into his human form, and in shock touched his stomach as if to see if Mumbos head was inside. Mumbos body waved the wand over its shoulders, and hocus pocus, the head reappeared.

"Dude, sick!" Said Beast Boy.

Now it was Cyborgs turn to try his luck. He tried to hit Mumbo with heavy punches, but he ducked away from every blow. Cyborg shoot his canon at Mumbo who flew straight up and into Raven.

"Azarath, metrion, zhintos!" She said as black energy washed over Mumbo and sent him to the ground with a loud blow. Raven lowered herself to the ground and looked to see if Mumbo was defeated or not. He lay perfectly still and Raven sighed as she told the others. "He's done." Mumbo then quickly got to his feet and grabbed Ravens hand, giving her a buzz. Angered by this silly move Raven leaned in over him with her eyes glowing dangerously. "What are you, a clown?" She yelled at him.

"On the contrary, you are the only clown around here." Mumbo said as he gave Raven a mirror and ran away. Raven looked into the mirror and her face had been decorated in all sorts of bright colors and she did indeed look like a clown. She crushed the mirror and let out an angry scream.

Cyborg shot his canon towards Mumbo but he was one step ahead. Robin charged for Mumbo who was distracted by Cyborgs canon. He made a high kick which made contact with Mumbos face. Mumbo slammed into Starfire who was still struggling to get the sticky substance off of her face. They fell to the ground with a thud, Mumbo however quickly got to his feet again. Beast Boy who was close by ran up to Starfire to see if she was okay.

"Star, are you-" But he was cut off by Starfire who grabbed his throat and shook him around in thought that he was Mumbo.

"Release me from this sticky substance at once!" She yelled at Beast Boy who struggled to breathe. Cyborg came to his rescue.

"Yo, Star, that's _our_ joker!" He yelled as he fired another blast at Mumbo. Starfire let go off a baffled Beast Boy who fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Oh, friend Beast Boy, is that you."

"Uhu" He answered.

Raven was furious at Mumbo for redecorating her face.

"Azarath, metrion, zhintos"! She yelled, and a car came flying at him. He however just waved with his wand and spoke his magic words.

"Mumbo jumbo!" And suddenly the car got wings. It changed direction and began chasing Raven.

"Well it's been fun, but it's time to close the curtains!" Mumbo said as he dashed away. However, Robin and Cyborg jumped out and blocked his path.

"You're not going anywhere!" Robin said as he held his staff in front of him.

"That's right, the shows just getting started." Said Cyborg while aiming at Mumbo with his canon. Mumbo turned around only to find himself surrounded by all the Titans.

"There's nowhere to run Mumbo." Said Robin.

"That's correct, for you that is." Said Mumbo. The Titans looked at each other in question and then they looked back at Mumbo.

"Man, what are you going on about, we've got you surrounded." Cyborg said. Mumbo Simply pointed at their feet, with a grin on his face. They all looked down only to find themselves stuck in some black sticky substance.

"Dude!? What is this!?" Beast Boy said as he and the others tried to get loose from whatever it was they were stuck in.

"Hahahahahahahahah!" Mumbo laughed. "With your legs disabled you're the ones who're not going anywhere!" Mumbo said.

"Oh yeah, then I'll just turn into something _whiteout _legs!" Said Beast Boy and turned into a fish. He fell back down into the sticky glue-like substance and morphed back to his human form, now completely stuck in the black glue.

"Or you could try turning into something _with_ a brain…" Said Raven who was standing next to him.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" The other titans cracked up.

"How can you laugh when you've clearly lost!" Asked Mumbo who was a little confused at the situation.

"Cause you're still surrounded." Said Rodin.

"Yeah, and you're still not going anywhere." Said Cyborg while pointing at Mumbos feet. Mumbo looked down and saw the black energy which surrounded his feet and kept him from running away. Realizing what was coming Mumbo tried to squirm away, but to no avail.

"Heads up." Raved said with a smirk as Starfire began throwing cabbage at Mumbo, making him drop his magic wand.

"Wait!" He yelled, as he ducked away from Cyborgs canon and more of Starfires cabbage. "This isn't part of the show!" He continued before Robin jumped out of his shoes and kicked him square in the face, finally putting him down. At his defeat the black glue disappeared.

"Dude, what was that "turning into something with a brain" all about!?" Beast Boy said, pointing a finger at Raven.

"You turned into a fish, man. You might as well have turned into a stick." Cyborg said, defending Ravens comment with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Hey, I was under a lot of pressure!" Beast Boy said.

"And turning into an animal with 3 seconds of memory was gonna help in what way?…" Raven asked.

"I distracted him didn't I…" Said Beast Boy.

"Friends, are all of you well?" Asked Starfire, interrupting their conversation.

"Yeah, we're fine, nothing a little rest can't cure." Said Cyborg while stretching his arms.

"C'mon, let's take Mumbo to jail and then head back home." Said Robin while he swung Mumbo inside the T-car.

"Hey keep that crazy away from my baby!" Cyborg yelled.

"Get over it." Said Robin with a grin on his face.

"Oh, just you wait till we get back home you little…" Cyborg muttered before he jumped inside his baby and drove away. Robin hoped on his R-cycle and looked at the remaining Titans.

"Meet you guys back at the tower." He said before following Cyborg.

"Bye…" Said Raven as she disappeared in a cloud of her own energy, leaving only Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Friend, let us do the race back to our home." Starfire said, looking at Beast Boy.

"Loser has to do the winners dishes." Beast Boy said while raising an eyebrow.

"Agreed:" Said Starfire before taking off at an amazing speed.

"Hey!" Beast boy yelled. "That's cheating!" He got to his feet and was just about to morph when he felt something pierce the back off his neck. "OUCH!" He yelled, putting his hand to his neck from where he pulled out a dart. It was very small and toy like, but it was sharp. "Hey, that's not cool!" He yelled at whoever it was who had been shooting the stupid toy at him. He couldn't see the culprit so he decided to just follow Starfire back to the tower. "Not cool!" He yelled again before tossing the dart aside and taking the form of an eagle to chase after Starfire.

A laugh from the shadows in the distance could be heard. The darkness hiding the appearance of a man, but the blowpipe in his hand was fully visible.

Authors notes:

Yeh, uh... I'm kinda new here at , aaaaand... this story right here is something I started a long time ago... like... at least three years ago... but I figured I wanted to try and upload it and if you like also try to finish it. Thanks for reading! =)


	2. Sore loser

Chapter: 2 Sore loser

The first one to get back to the tower was Raven. She got one of her books and made herself some tea, then she calmly sat down on the couch in the common room and started to read. She enjoyed these moments, the few precious moments when she was all alone and nobody was around to disturb her. Of course she didn't want to be alone all the time, but she hardly got to be alone at all. She didn't lock herself up in her room for no reason, being alone in the tower was hard. She got through about 10 pages before Starfire and Beast Boy entered the common room.

"Oh, glorious victory! It feels good does it not friend Beast Boy?" Starfire was very happy that she had beaten Beast Boy to the tower.

"Dude, no fair, my wings were all sticky from that black, glueish, liquid Mumbo had us stuck in ..." Beast Boy said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"That "black, glueish, liquid" disappeared when we defeated him…" Raven said as she momentarily looked up from her book. She was a little irritated about the fact that her alone time was now over.

"Well… uuh… Ah, then it must have been that dart thingie that hit me in the neck!" Beast Boy said while pointing to the back of his neck.

" On the way here, did you also have to stop by a mirror to beat up the sore loser on the other side?…" Raven said as she flipped a page in her book.

"I'm serious, somebody shoot this tiny little dart in the back of my neck just as Star and I was taking off." Beast Boy defended.

"Beast Boy, who is this "sore loser of mirrors" you had to fight?" Starfire asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"I was referring to his own image. Since he is a sore loser, a sore loser would be what he saw if he looked in a mirror…" Concluded Raven.

"Oh, I am quite afraid I do not understand…" Starfire was a little confused by Ravens words and she looked at her teammate in a questioning way.

"I'm not a sore loser! Somebody darted me in the neck!" Beast Boy pulled down his collar while pointing to where he'd been hit with the dart. "Look, right here!" He showed Raven the tiny red mark on the back of his neck.

"You sure it wasn't a bug…" She said and continued to read.

"What? A bug!? Dude, this wasn't done by a bug!" He pointed at his neck again with a frustrated look all over his face.

"Right, you were "_darted_"… Raven made sure to outline the word "Darted" when she spoke.

"I was!" There was a moment of silence. Beast Boy didn't know what else to say, she didn't believe him and that wasn't about to change.

"Please Beast Boy, do tell me, what did the bug of dart look like?" Starfire said as she studied the mark on his neck.

"It wasn't a bug!" Beast Boy yelled, then sighed.

Raven closed her book and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"My room…" She said. It was obvious she was getting irritated.

"Friend Raven, do you not wish to stay and find out why the bug of dart did this to Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as she held up Beast Boy by his collar and pointed to the mark on his neck, almost strangling him in the process.

"I'd rather not…" And with that said the door to the common room slid open. On the other side of the door was Robin and Cyborg who had just gotten back to the tower.

"Hey Raven." Said Cyborg as she made her way past them.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"To loud, room…" Was all she said, but she made herself understood.

Robin and Cyborg looked each other in question as to what had made Raven leave the common room. But when they looked in through the door their question was quickly answered.

"Beast Boy, what is the matter? Did the bug of dart make you sick?" Starfire yelled as she shook Beast Boy like a ragdoll, not realizing that the blue color on his face was caused by her choking him.

"I'm okay Star, but you're choking me." Beast Boy managed to squeeze out the words. Starfire let go of his throat and he dropped to the floor landing on his stomach. Color quickly returned to his face. He lay flat on the ground trying to catch his breath as the two who had just entered the room approached.

"You okay B?" Cyborg asked while leaning down next to his green friend.

"I almost thought I was gonna die there for a second, but I'm fine." He answered waving the question away.

"What was that about a bug?" Beast Boys hand dropped back to the floor at Cyborgs question and he groaned in knowledge that he was going to have to tell the story over again, and that nobody was going to take him seriously… again. Cyborg and Robin turned their attention to Starfire who was collecting herself from almost strangling her friend.

"Friend Beast Boy was bitten by the bug of dart." She said while looking down at Beast Boy who was still lying face down on the floor.

"The bug of dart?" Cyborg repeated while looking at Robin who seemed to be just as puzzled as himself.

"Yes. Beast Boy and I had a race to our home, and during our race he was attacked by the bug of dart and he also had to defeat the sore loser of mirrors…"

"The sore loser of mirrors?" Robin looked at Starfire, then at Cyborg who shrugged, then at Beast boy who was still lying face down on the floor, and then he looked back at Starfire.

"Yes, Friend Beast Boy can see him in the mirror. And the bug of dart left a mark on his neck."

"What?" Robin and Cyborg looked down at Beast Boy who was pulling his collar again and pointing to the red mark on his neck.

"Man, that's what this was all about, a bug?" Cyborg said. Beast Boy then suddenly stood up leaning over him.

"Dude, does this look like a bug to you!?" He yelled while pointing at the mark. Cyborg didn't quite know what to make out of that question, furthermore he was a little shocked by Beast Boys sudden movement.

"Uuuuh… no..?" He said.

"If a bug didn't give you that mark then what did?" Robin crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"A dart, somebody shoot a dart at me, I GOT DARTED!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Darted? By who?" Cyborg asked.

"Please Beast Boy, tell me who gave you this mark." Starfire said in a concerned voice.

"I don't know, if I did I would've told you already!" He calmed down, scratched the back of his neck and let out a sigh before continuing. "Maybe it was just a bug, I'm not sure anymore…"

"Well if it was just a bug you'll be fine, right Cyborg?" Robin and Starfire turned to their Teammate waiting for an answer.

"I don't know…" Cyborg turned to Beast boy and looked at the mark on his neck. "Do you feel anything?" He asked.

"No… I mean, it doesn't hurt or anything, it just itches." Said Beast Boy while scratching the red mark.

"Then you'll be fine." Cyborg gave him a reassuring tap on his back before turning to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess I will…" Said Beast Boy as he rubbed his neck again.

"Oh, joy! Let's prepare the dinner in celebration of friend Beast Boys wellbeing!" Starfrire said with a wide smile before flying over to Cyborg who was currently looking in the fridge. Beast Boy was confused, had it really been a bug that gave him the mark on his neck. He had been so sure of what he saw, but then again, he only gave it a quick look, and it might have been some weird kind of bug. He was lost in these thoughts until Robin snapped him out of it.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy, if there's any problem Cyborg'll take care of it." He reassured as he put his hand on Beast Boys shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna die just because a bug bit me…" Said Beast Boy, half laughing, hoping that the others would agree. And after a few seconds Cyborg did.

"Man, if that tofu-crap of yours hasn't killed you yet, nothing will." He said as he dug through the fridge.

"Hey, leave my tofu out of this!" Beast Boy said pointing a finger at Cyborg.

"As long as you leave it out of my food, I won't touch it." Said Cyborg as he continued to look through the fridge.

"Okay, now that we've sorted this thing out, you up for a sparing round Beast Boy?" Robin looked at his teammate who blinked a few times before realizing that he had been given a question.

"You're on dude!" He said with a confident smile. He ran out of the common room and towards the gym.

"You sure he's okay?" Robin asked Cyborg once Beast Boy had left.

"Friend Beast Boy seems worried." Said Starfire looking at Cyborg.

"He's fine, he's just… exaggerating a little ..." Said Cyborg as he pulled out a huge ham out of the fridge.

"That's our Beast Boy…" Robin said before heading for the door. "See you guys later."

"Yeah, later." Cyborg said as the door to the common room opened.

"We shall prepare a feast for your return." Said Starfire as the door closed.

Notes...

So... I realized that when I started writing this I really exaggerated Starfires... uh... silly stupidity as a foreigner... uh... alien... I don't watch the show anymore, but I don't remember her being THAT annoying (I still like her though)... But no matter, I won't change the old chapters, because it's in the past... sort of... 8)


	3. Itch

Chapter: 3 Itch

Beast Boy had reached the gym before Robin and sat on the floor waiting for him to make an entrance.

"Where'd he go?" He asked himself. He scratched the back of his neck to relieve himself from the itch. "Man, this thing is irritating…" He continued to scratch his neck until Robin finally showed up. "What took you so long Robin? Were you having second thoughts about going up against the beast?" Beast Boy said raising an eyebrow at Robin.

"I was giving you a chance to _chicken out_…" Robin answered with a friendly grin.

"Dude!" *

"You ready?" Robin asked while assuming a fighting stance in front of Beast Boy.

"Dude, I was born ready." At this beast boy changed into a cheetah and dashed for Robin.

Robin Quickly jumped out of the way and took out his staff. Beast Boy walked towards Robin slowly and when he felt close enough he morphed into a gorilla and made an attempt at landing a blow on his teammate. Robin blocked every blow with his staff. Beast Boy grabbed hold off Robins staff and tried to push him to the floor, however Robin was not going down that easy. Beast Boy then smirked and swung the staff up in the air with Robin clinging on to it. Beast Boy scratched his neck a little before turning into a crocodile. He opened his mouth in an attempt to catch Robin once he came down. Robin quickly spun around in the air so that his head faced down, and as he fell towards Beast Boy he stuck his staff in his jaws. Beast Boy tried to shake the staff out of his mouth, but he couldn't. He changed into a hippo and crushed the staff in his mouth. Then he turned into himself and scratched his neck again. "Is this thing irritating or what!" He said. Then he noticed Robin coming at him at full speed. He quickly changed into a bull and charged for Robin as well. Robin grabbed hold of Beast Boys horns and jumped over him, he spun around a couple of times before landing safely on the ground. He looked up, only to see Beast Boy turn into a dog and furiously scratch his neck. Robin raised an eyebrow at this strange move before he charged at his friend again. Beast Boy quickly got a hold of himself and dived under Robin. Robin turned around as Beast Boy changed into a gorilla again. They fought like that for a while until Beast Boy had to scratch his neck in mid fight, giving Robin an opportunity to successfully land a blow to Beast Boys side making him tip over. He sat up and scratched his neck while turning back to normal. "Man, I can't concentrate because of this stupid thing!" He Morphed into a rhino and dashed for Robin. Robin yelped a little before running away from the giant animal behind him. Beast Boy got closer and closer but Robin didn't change direction or his peace. Beast Boy had almost caught up when he suddenly realized the wall in front of him and that he was getting closer to it a little bit too fast. He started to brake as Robin ran up the wall vertically and launched himself off of the wall and over Beast Boy. As Robin touched ground Beast Boy made contact with the wall, making the entire gym quake. Beast Boys head was spinning, not to mention hurting, so he changed back to his human form.

"Ouch…" He said grabbing his head and leaning back against the wall. Robin caught his breath and then he walked over to Beast Boy.

"You okay?" He said as he reached out a hand to his teammate.

"Yeah, but this thing won't stop itching…" He scratched his neck again before grabbing Robins hand. Robin hoisted Beast Boy to his feet.

"You can blame the mark on your neck if you want, but this isn't the first time you end up running into a wall…" Robin said with a mocking smile before continuing. "And probably not the last time either…"

"I mean it! It's getting on my nerves…" Beast Boy said while continuing to scratch his neck.

"Maybe you're allergic to the bug that bit you…" Said Robin looking at the mark on his friends neck, it had gotten bigger and more intense in color.

"Dude, I'm not allergic to animals. _Beast Boy_, remember?" Said Beast Boy. Robin tilted his head to the side.

"I'm just saying…"

"It's no big deal, but it's irritating…" Beast Boy said.

"Maybe you should rest… and let Cyborg have a look at it if it gets any worse…"

"It's gonna get worse!?" Beast Boy didn't like that thought at all, it already itched like crazy. He scratched the mark again and sighed. "I'll be in my room…"

"Calm down, give it a little time and it'll go away." Robin followed Beast Boy to the door.

"I hope so, it feels like my neck caught rabies or something…" Beast Boy stepped outside the gym and turned to Robin. "You're not coming?"

"I need to train some more." Said Robin.

"Dude, all you ever do is train."

"It passes time, and keeps me occupied."

"Whatever dude, but sometimes you need to slow down and take it easy."

"I'll think about it." Said Robin, smiling as he waved Beast Boy off and resumed his training.

Notes...

Yeh... the first symptom is a real intense itch... I thought it'd be pretty natural. Oh and the "*" is just in case somebody didn't get the fact that Robins "I was just giving you a chance to chicken out." was meant quite literally, since Beast boy could actually turn into a chicken and oh whatever you get the point... I'm so stupid... -_-'


	4. Sweat

Chapter 4: sweat

Beast Boy soon arrived to his room. He went inside and to his surprise he found that he was rather tired. "Why am I tired? I got plenty of sleep last night…" He jumped up to the top-bunk of his bed and lay down. He just lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling and scratching his neck. A vein popped up on his forehead and he snapped. "Dude, you need to stop itching right now!" He yelled at the mark on his neck. "I'm sick of you… you… you!?" He groaned in frustration when he remembered that the mark on his neck couldn't actually speak. "I'll just sleep it off…" Said beast Boy as he curled up and closed his eyes.

Three hours later.

"Yo, BB! Food!" Cyborg yelled as he banged on Beast Boys door. Beast Boy sat straight up in his bed, shocked of the sudden wake up.

"What? Food? What food?"

"Get your butt out here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Beast Boy was so freaked out by the sudden wake up that he barely had time to wake up at all. So when he tried to get out of bed, he fell out of bed instead. No need to mention that he had been lying in the top-bunk... He fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Guhh!"

"B, you okay in there?" Asked Cyborg who had heard the sound. He heard some rumbling and another thud before the door slid open, revealing a smiling Beast Boy.

"Ehe he… I kinda fell out of bed a little…" He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Does it still itch?" Beast Boy looked puzzled for a second before Cyborg pointed at his neck.

"Itch? Oh, my neck… no, no it doesn't... oh… looks like some sleeping took care of it after all." Beast Boy was relieved that the itching had stopped, so relieved that he forgot how tired he still was.

"C'mon, let's go." Cyborg said as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Coming!" Said Beast Boy as he followed his friend down the hallway. Beast Boy had only taken a few steps when he started feeling dizzy. He felt like his body got heavier, his legs gave out and he tumbled to the floor. "Wow!" He yelped as he fell, not expecting to do so.

"Man, what are you doing, quit playing around." Cyborg said looking at Beast Boy with an raised eyebrow.

"Hello, not playing! I lost my balance!" Beast Boy got to his feet and dashed past Cyborg. "But that won't stop me tossing that yucky meat of yours out the window!" He yelled.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cyborg yelled back as he chased after him.

In the kitchen the three other Titans were assembled around the table.

"Friends, shall we do the saying off the grace?" Said Starfire to her two friends who had just begun to eat.

"Grace!?" Robin choked.

"No thanks…" Said Raven, and at that moment a sweaty and out of breath Beast Boy entered the room.

"Hey y'all! What'cha doin?" He half yelled.

"Starfire wants to say grace…" Raven said. Beast Boy blinked a few times before answering Ravens statement with a question.

"Grace?"

"BOOYAAAH!" Cyborg yelled as he tackled Beast Boy who flew across the room. "Don't you dare touch my meat B!"

"Dude, I wasn't gonna!"

"If you're gonna throw something out the window, throw that nasty tofu of yours!"

"Here we go again…" Said Raven.

"Hey! My tofu isn't nasty!" Beast Boy got to his feet and took a seat at the table next to Raven. Cyborg also took a seat by the table on the other side of Beast Boy.

"Call it whatever you want, but it aint natural." Cyborg said as he sat down.

"At least no animal had to suffer making this." Said Beast Boy while pointing to his plate with tofu on it. "How can you eat that and still sleep at night?" Beast boy was now pointing at Cyborgs plate which had a huge stake on it.

"Watch and learn grass stain, watch and learn." That was Cyborgs final words before he stuck his fork in his stake and shoved it into his mouth. Beast Boy got a little greener at the sight of what his friend was doing and quickly turned away.

"Beast Boy, are you okay? You're sweating." Robin said to Beast Boy who looked up from his plate.

"I am?" He smelled and looked at himself in surprise. "I am!"

"Have you ever even considered taking a shower?" Said Raven, looking at her friend.

"Friend, are you alright?" Starfire said looking a bit worried.

"The little dude's just out of breath that's all." Said Cybog with a big chunk of stake in his mouth.

"What did he do?" Robin asked, a little suspicious.

"I chased him here from his room." Cyborg swallowed and continued. "I suppose he's just got a little bad stamina."

"Hey, I don't have bad stamina!" Beast Boy rose from his seat and leaned over Cyborg.

"Chill out man, I'm just messing with'ya." Cyborg assured. Beast Boy felt dizzy again and before he knew it he was laying on the floor.

"Beast Boy!" All of his teammates, save Raven, yelled as he fell to the ground. They all stood by him as he quickly sat back up on the floor.

"Dude!" He said. "What happened?"

"That's what we wanna know." Said Cyborg in a shocked voice.

"Friend, why did you fall to the ground?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, and why has the mark on your neck gotten bigger?..." Raven asked.

"Does it still itch?" Robin asked.

"Man, are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, too many questions!" Beast By yelled as he grabbed his head in confusion before looking back at his teammates. "I don't know, I don't know, no it doesn't and no I am _not_ okay!" His teammates stared at him in confusion for a few seconds as they took in his sudden answers.

"Calm down Beast Boy, you're fine." Robin assured.

"No I'm not! I mean I thought I was, but my body isn't supposed to fall over like this." Beast Boy had a serious look in his eyes so Robin decided to back off.

"Alright, then you need to go to the medical bay. Cyborg…" Robin said, turning to Cyborg who nodded in reply.

"Okay B, let's find out what's wrong with you." Said Cyborg as he helped his friend to his feet. Beast Boy was frustrated over the things that had happened, and also a little frightened. Though the fear sort of drowned in the frustration…. When Beast Boy and Cyborg had left Starfire turned to her two remaining friends.

"Friend Beast boy, he will be alright?" She asked.

"I don't know Star, he looked… serious..." Said Robin, still a bit shocked from the look he had gotten from Beast Boy.

"He's probably faking it…" Said Raven as she moved to the door. "Are you coming?" She asked them as the door slid open. Starfire and Robin nodded and followed Raven to the medical bay.

Notes:

... yeh, no, I'm good... Any questions?.. anyone?..


	5. Unknown

Chapter 5: Unknown

The titans were all assembled in the medical bay, waiting for Cyborg to complete the tests on Beast Boy who looked more than a little nervous. Beast Boy was hooked up to several machines, some beeping, some buzzing and some silent. Cyborg checked each monitor not saying a word, he was obviously concentrating hard. The tension eventually became too much for a certain little changeling who decided to break the silence.

BB: Soooo… what's wrong with me?...

It was silent for a while and all the titans looked at Cyborg for answers. Cyborg turned to them all with a relieved expression.

Cy: There's nothing wrong with you BB, your vitals are all normal, 'cept your blood pressure is a little low. Nothing to stress out about. Some rest and you'll be back to normal.

Relieved sighs filled the room, everyone except Beast boy seemed happy with the answer.

BB: Nothing to stress out about? Are you kidding?! I'm tired, I'm sweating and I'm falling all over the place because some dart or bug or whatever decided to sting me and mess my senses up!

Cy: B, those are common symptoms for low blood pressure, it's not really dangerous, in fact, it's said to be a good thing… The "falling all over the place" part is kind of bad though, since I'm guessing that means you're feeling dizzy, and that suggests it's a bit to low.

BB: S-so?

Cy: So I'll give you some medicine, we've got pills for that kind of stuff...

Cyborg walked over to a cupboard and looked through it until he found what he was looking for. then he walked back to Beast boy who sat nervously on the bed twiddling his thumbs.

BB: Good, that's good.

Cyborg put the bottle he'd fetched in Beast boys hand and spoke.

Cy: Take one each day before breakfast.

BB: Oh... okay...

Cy: What?

BB: ... Are you sure it's just low blood pressure? Are you absolutely 100 percent positively certain that there's nothing else wrong with me for sure?

Cy: B, I-

BB: Because what if you're wrong? I mean... I don't know but... I just don't think... What happens if you're wrong?

Cy: Beast boy, if I'm wrong the medicine won't work. and then we'll check on you again. Chill out man, you're not dying...

BB: But I...

The other titans watched their friends in silence, not knowing what to believe. Surley Beast boy was just over thinking things, overreacting, it wouldn't be the first time. But what if Cyborg was wrong… Then again Cyborg was hardly ever wrong, and Beast boy seemed to be wrong all the time… So of course they all decided that…

Robin: Beast boy you're fine. You just need some rest.

Raven: And a brain…

Star: I am so happy that you are feeling well friend.

Beast boy couldn't believe that his friends couldn't see how frightened and sick he was really feeling, and it got worse by the minute. he went from feeling cold enough to shiver to hot enough to burn up. When had he even started feeling cold in the first place? He felt his blood pressure rise along with the speed of the beeping coming from one of the machines. He clenched his fists as he snapped at his friends.

BB: I am not feeling well! And quit it with the "Beast boy has no brain" jokes I get it already I'm stupid! I'm stupid and don't know anything, I'm stupid and immature, my jokes are bad and stupid and I am stupid!

When Best boy saw the shocked expressions on his friends faces he calmed down. He turned his head down to look at his gloved and clenched hands, relaxing them and letting go of the air he seemed to have tried to hold on to moments earlier.

BB: I just wanna know for sure... that's all...

Star: Beast boy…

Robin: …

Raven: …

Cy: Okay, okay… If you really feel like there's something else going on with you, whatever it is, it's not showing on my monitors… I can't pick anything up. In other words, it is unknown to me and my machines. Which means I can't help you, you need to see a doctor…

Beast boy jumped at the word.

BB: D-doctor!?

Robin: Are you sure that's a good idea Cyborg?

BB: Yeah, are you sure that's a good idea Cyborg?...

Cy: I can't think of any other solution… but just any doctor won't do… I mean, if I can't find out what's wrong with you, no ordinary doctor ever could…

Beast boy could feel sweat run down his body as a flashback flew through his mind, a syringe, a crocked smile and a cynical laugh. He shook his head and got out of the med-bed.

BB: You know what guys you're right. Perhaps I kinda probably might have actually maybe jumped to conclusions… I-I should at least try to get some rest first. I mean, I already got medicine. Once I've taken it I'm sure I'll feel better and then there'll be no need to see a doctor at all, right… in fact I'm feeling a lot better just holding the bottle… I'll go hit the sack right now and you'll see that things will be all better tomorrow after I take one of these pills okay? Don't worry so much guys seriously, I'm okay, okay Good night see you tomorrow!

Beast boy almost ran out of the medical bay, wait, when had he unstrapped himself from all the machines he was hooked up to? His friends just stared at the door for a few seconds before exchanging confused looks with each other.

Cy: Uuuuum… okay…

Raven: _We_ shouldn't worry?...

Star: Oh glorious, friend Beast boy is feeling better!

Robin: I don't think that's it star. If I wasn't worried before, I think I am now… a little…

Cy: Why's the little guy so scared of doctors?

Raven: Do you really wanna know?...

Cy: of course… I mean, he was convinced that he was sick seconds before I mentioned anything about a doctor… He turned pale just at the word… Something must have happened to him…

Raven: or he's just a coward…

Robin: Beast boy is not a coward Raven…

Star: Will Beast boy really be well friend Cyborg?

Cy: I'm not sure, but I think he will. He's probably just overreacting…

Raven: Like always…

That said Raven teleported herself to her room. The others wished each other good night, went to sleep in their rooms and then the tower fell silent. Everybody seemed to have no trouble falling asleep, except Beast boy. He wriggled and turned and squirmed in his bed. He lay in the bottom bunk for once, he had been too tired to actually climb to the top one. He had been running all the way from the medical bay back to his room and once the door closed behind him he had let the tiredness and sickness he was feeling take over his body. He had leaned back against the door and slumped down to the floor. As the blood rushing in his veins slowed down he felt cold gnawing at his form again. He hadn't paid any attention to it before the check up in the medical bay, but now that he thought about it he had been feeling cold ever since he'd woken up from his nap earlier that day. He sat there for a while, trying to catch up to the world which seemed to be spinning endlessly. He had eventually picked himself up from the ground and forced his body over to his bed. Once he had reached it he just tipped himself over it. He was cold, dizzy, scared and oh so very tired. He didn't want to go see a doctor. He couldn't let himself trust any person who wore a white robe. He couldn't let himself be fooled and captured. Though the risk was very small, well actually no, it wasn't, it had happened before, and he never wanted to be locked up and hurt that way ever again. He didn't want to be separated from his friends. Beast boy eventually fell asleep from exhaustion, he had no clue what awaited him the next morning.

Notes:

I presume most of you know at least a little bit of BB's past... I wouldn't say I know everything about it, but I do know something about a green monkey, a sickness and some scientists... I don't know If I'll eventually write a short back story about it in this fanfic... though if I did, it'd be my version, meaning it probably wouldn't even be close to how things really went down in BB's past.

Anyway, so yeh... the first day of Beast boys little predicament is over. So far he's been...

* Itchy.

* Tired.

* Dizzy.

*Sweating.

* Falling. (due to fall in blood pressure. Or something else?)

*Feeling cold.

That's all... I think... Can't remember my own writing... in my defense... theese are still old chapters... so yeh... eat me...

Side note:

In the last chapter, anybody notice how, at the end, Raven is being all like "he's faking it." and seems to not think much of her friend at all, (Continues in this chapter with the "He's just a coward" remark.) yet she's the first one to follow Cyborg and BB to the medical bay? Yeh... I noticed... I probably put a lot of thought into that when I wrote this some years ago... haha!

Btw... I don't plan to make this a love story, ok... It's gonna be a friend story...any somebody x somebody else hints you might detect are not intentional on my part, but you are free to interpret things however you want... =)


	6. White

Doctor, doctor part 6

Beast boy awoke to a fit of bangs to his door.

Cy: YO B, BREAKFAST!

Bang, bang, BANG! Beast boy pulled his pillow over his head in a protecting way. It felt like somebody had put his brain in a jar and like that somebody was currently shaking it violently.

Cy: You up yet Grass stain? I can't hear you…

BB: I'm up, I'm up!

Cy: Well hurry up and get out here. Breakfasts don't eat themselves you know.

BB: I'm coming!

Beast boy didn't feel like eating at all, he just wanted to go back to sleep, cause it felt like he hadn't been doing much of that during the night. He slowly sat up on his bed, he felt a bit dizzy. He got up on his feet and started walking towards the door. This was bad, now he felt really dizzy, and his vision was kind of blurry. He opened the door to greet Cyborg who was impatiently waiting at the other side.

BB: Morning Cy.

Cy: Morning, sloth boy.

BB: You just woke me up. Give me a break, I'm still practically sleeping.

Beast boy rubbed his eyes to try and somewhat clear his vision. Cyborg gave his smaller friend a cryptic look.

Cy: How're you feeling today buddy?

Beastboy was about to answer when he realized he'd forgotten something.

BB: I'm... The medicine!

He quickly vanished back into his room to get one of the pills out of the bottle Cyborg had given him the evening before. Cyborg heard some rumbling and then something breaking followed by a high pitched scream and a whiny grunt.

Cy: Uh, B... You okay in there?

Cyborg carefully put his ear close to the door and knocked again when Beast boy abruptly flung the sliding door to the side, almost making Cyborg tumble headfirst into his room.

Cy: WHAT are you doing man!?

BB: My clash of the planets collector item Baron Ryang action figure... busted... I stepped on him... T^T

Cyborg looked at the little figure Beast boy carefully held in his hands. Its head and one of its arms were cut clean off the rest of the body.

Cy: Well, you shouldn't keep your toys on the floor.

BB: This is not a toy! This is one of the badest, bad guys in the history of bad guys, and I stepped on him. He was so young, so innocent... I'm sorry Ryang, I'll fix you up... I think I've got some duct-tape laying around here somewhere...

Cy: Man The baron is not innocent, that's why he's the bad guy.

BB: Oh, right, heh...

Beast boy tossed the figure onto his bed and stepped out of his room.

BB: I'll fix it later. Let's go.

Cy: What about the medicine?

BB: Ah! Crud!

Beast boy once again disappeared into his messy room to rumble about after the pill bottle. Cyborg sighed and leaned back against the wall, waiting patiently for his friend.

Cy: Slow poke...

Beast boy felt like he had taken a ride on the devils merry-go-round as he dug through his mess. Suddenly he felt very light headed and fell down to the floor. Like the day before he didn't pass out, he just lay there for a couple of seconds, pondering over his situation. What was happening to him? What was going on? He wouldn't have been so worried about it if it hadn't been for that darn dart. He had been uncertain about it the day before because the others didn't take him seriously, but now he was almost certain that it was in fact a dart that had hit him. And that dart probably injected him with something, something that was doing this to him. Question was: _what_ exactly wasit doing to him, and who shoot the dart in the first place? As these thoughts raced through his mind he could hear his friend call him once again from the other side of the sliding door. Beast boy was about to get up and answer the call when he saw the pill bottle lying under his bed. He reached out and grabbed it, he opened it up and got one pill out and looked at it skeptically. He walked out of his room once again and looked to his waiting friend.

BB: So, do I just... eat it... like this..?

Cy: You can take it with a glass of water in the kitchen if you want.

BB: Nah I'll just take it right away, if that's okay?

Cy: Sure, might be easier to swallow with water though...

Beast boy gave the pill in his hand one last look before throwing it up in the air and catching it in his mouth to swallow it. The pill didn't taste much, but for what little taste he could detect it didn't taste good. He regretted not taking it with water just a little as it slowly made it's dry way down his throat.

BB: Ueh... I think I'm ready for breakfast now.

Cy: Good, cause I'm starvin'!

BB: Haha! You sound just like that guy in that zombie movie we watched last week. The police remember? He turned into a zombie right after saying what you just did.

Cy: Yeah, and after he turned, he kinda looked like you. haha!

BB: Say what? Dude, I do not look like a zombie.

Cy: You're green...

BB: So? Not all zombies are green. Only zombies from B-movies are green.

Cy: You're right, the green ones are always from _B_-movies. *

BB: Ah, ha ha. I know what you're getting at. Very funny, wiseguy.

Cy: I thought so. Haha!

In the kitchen sat Raven, a book in her hand and a cup of tea on the table. Starfire was also in the kitchen, she was making one of her cryptic dishes using pickles, yoghurt, raw eggs, a package of butter and a whole lot of mustard. She called it picklurt eggtarutt. She sat down next to Raven and offered her a taste of her... breakfast... Raven took a look, then she pulled her book up to hide her face as she cringed. As Starfire started to eat Cyborg and Beast boy entered the kitchen.

BB: Oh yeah? Then how come I haven't tried to eat you yet?

Cy: I'm a cyborg... nothing much to eat on me is there?

BB: Well you still got your brains right? Zombies love brains. 3

Cy: Well I guess if you were to eat meat, brains would probably be good for you. HAHAHA!

BB: Hey!

Raven sighed and put her book down, she took a sip of her tea as Starfire sat down across from her. Starfire looked at over at Cyborg and Beast boy who were going at it like usual. She turned her attention to Raven who had now picked her book back up.

Star: Raven, Please, what is a zombie?

Raven put her book down again and stared at her two friends as they were having their discussion. She seemed to consider her answer carefully.

Cy: Say whatever you want, but you still look like one.

BB: Don't call me a zombie! You're the one who's always stuffing your mouth with living things, you big mean meat eating machine!

Cy: Ouch, machines got feeling too you know.

BB: You started it!

Cy: Did not!

BB: Did too!

Cy: Did not!

BB: Yes you did!

Cy: Did not!

BB: You did!

CY: Did not!

BB: You did!

Ravens eye twitched as she proceeded to answering Starfires question.

Raven: A zombie is a being risen from the dead, an undead... Unlike the two of them unless they **QUIET-**

Starfire jumped and spilled a spoon full of her breakfast. Beast boy and Cyborg stopped their bickering in fear and Raven finished...

Raven: - down...

Quiet. Absolute silence.

Raven: Thank you.

Cyborg and Beast boy got their stuff from the refrigerator and made their way to the table to sit down. They pushed and shoved at each other for a few seconds to try and avoid the place next to the irritated Raven. Cyborg however, being stronger than Beast boy in his human form, easily won the struggle and promptly shoved Beast boy to the stool next to Raven. He smiled nervously, Raven didn't look at him. He slowly put his plate down as quiet as he possibly could and quickly covered his head at the tiny clink sound the plate made when he did so. When Raven didn't even flinch he slowly dropped his arms and sighed in relief. As he relaxed his tense body a flash of white suddenly crossed his vision. He shook his head to rid himself of the aftereffects of it before he grabbed the stool. Things were spinning again, he needed to sit. He pulled the stool out and sat down when the door to the common room opened.

Robin: Hey gang. Good morning.

Raven: Good morning.

Robin raised an eyebrow when nobody else spoke. He walked up behind Cyborg and Starfire and tried again.

Robin: Good morning.

Starfire: G-good morning Robin.

Cy: Hey.

BB: Hello.

Robin: What's going on? Why are you all being so quiet? Especially you two. (referring to BB and Cy.)

BB: What are you talking about?

Cy: No reason.

Star: We are all learning about the showing of respect, I think...

Robin: The showing of..?

Robin scanned his friends and stopped to stare at Raven who was looking irritated albeit a bit guilty.

Raven: Sorry...

Robin just smiled and shook his head before getting himself something to eat. He sat down and started talking to ease the tension that seemed to have sunken its teeth into his friends.

Robin: How's the shape of the tower Cyborg?

Cy: The tower? Man, the tower is fine, it's perfect. That's how I designed it, that's how I built it. Though the exterior could use a shape up.

Robin: As long as it's only dirt problems, there's nothing to be worried about right?

*SPLAT!* Robin had only just finished his sentence when a bird decided to fly by and drop one on one of the windows of the common room. They all turned at the sound and saw a big white... bird... turd... on the window.

All titans: Eeeew!

Beast boy, Starfire and Raven were outside cleaning the huge windows of the tower. Beast boy had turned into a whale and hocked himself up to a huge hose. Starfire was using her inhuman strength and ability to fly to hold the hose and direct the water Beast boy was pumping up through it on all the windows of the tower. And Raven was using her powers to wipe the windows clean with a whole lot of towels. Together it took them less than an hour to finish the job. And once it was done Starfire and Raven removed the hose from Beast boy and took it back inside. Beast boy looked at them disappear into the tower and then he turned back to his human form. He started walking towards the door when parts of his vision turned white. He tried to focus and will the whites away, but instead he tripped over a rock.

BB: Ow! Good thing I didn't have to use my eyes very much while doing this, my eyes suck today.

As he entered through the door the alarm rang throughout the entire tower and Beast boy started running to where he knew the others would be assembled. Beast boy was the last to arrive and ask:

BB: What's going on?

Robin: It's Dr light, and... Overload.

Cy: Overload?

BB: What brought those two together?

Raven: Only one way to find out.

Robin: Titans go!

Ok I am such an ass for assuming nobody got this but... the "*" thingie when Cyborg said that green zombies are from _B_-movies, that's obviously a pun, right? I don't really have to explain it, right?

Also, I'm having a hard time bringing myself back into this story, because it was, like I've said, pretty long ago since I started writing it... and as of chapter 5, I ran out of old material... so this chapter here is brand new... well... bits and pieces of it...

Anyway, I am sorry for the really... REALLY, long wait for this one... I will try my best to stay motivated to finish this(can't promise anything) thing, because I know how I myself get kinda disappointed when a story I like is never finished.


End file.
